inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Handa Shinichi
Handa Shinichi (半田 真一) is a midfielder of the original Raimon team. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"He is a jack-of-all trades. In other words, well balanced."'' Appearance He has short, brown hair, though it seems that during Season 2 his hair grew longer when he used the power of the Aliea Meteorite. His eyes are a shade of dark brown. Personality Handa is caring, optimistic, yet a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, but despite the he always gets scared by him when he appears silently. Plot Season 1 Handa, along with Someoka Ryuugo is the first member to join the Raimon soccer club after Endou Mamoru reopens it, saying that he and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't go ask to join because there was no soccer club, and found it hard to talk and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with Aki. He is one of the original members in Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his team. He was shown to believe (just like the others) in Endou and believe in their soccer. During practice, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the game against Occult he was the only person who passed the ball to Someoka rather then passing it to Gouenji and during the time where Kidou replaced Shishido's place and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the best of the team. They won against Teikoku and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured when Aliea Academy attacked Raimon Junior High. Though the next time the team saw him was when he had used the power of the Aliea Meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Takeshi Sugimori and Nishigaki from Kidokawa Seishuu). They were using it because it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they were doing was wrong and finally came back to there senses when Endou made them remember their own soccer. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the others were cheering for them in their matches. Currently, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and last match against Little Gigant (He was the one who showed them the new Raimon Soccer club team). They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon. Game Sprites Hissatsu *'DF Cyclone '(Game - IE) *'SH Freeze Shot '(Game - IE) *'SK Ikkemen Up!' (Dark Emperors form) *'SH Rolling Kick' *'SH Revolution V' (with Max) (as a member of Dark Emperors) *'SH Odin Sword' (Game - IE3) *'OF Zigzag Spark '(Game - IE/IE2/IE3) *'DF Shooting Star' (Game - IE2/IE3) (Dark Emperor form) *'OF Mole Shuffle '(Game - IE2/IE3) (Dark Emperor form) Trivia *According to his DS game information, he's known for his "half-done" "half-baked" attitude (a pun on his Japanese last name, Handa, which has the character for "half"). *His seiyuu is Hiro Shimono, who also voices Fideo Ardena. *In his Dark Emperors form, his hairstyle is similar to Fubuki Shirou, save for his bangs. *Handa slightly resembles Tadashi Karino, a character from the anime "S.A Special A" who ironically is also voiced by Hiro Shimono. Notably, same seiyuu has voiced a fair number of brunettes whose character design shares similarities with him, such as Hiro Hirono, etc. *He is always frightened by the presence of Jin. *In the episode 001, the magazine that he is reading shows in it cover a guy with Raimon uniform. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors